


Brothers Not In Blood, But In Bond

by killerxxqueen, Saintduma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Brother/Brother Incest, Consent, Explicit Consent, Incest, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Thor, Roleplay Logs, Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, raw log, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxxqueen/pseuds/killerxxqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintduma/pseuds/Saintduma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completely indulgent Thorki high school AU that starts with Loki being a sulky shit about finding out he's adopted a week before Homecoming.  Explicit adopted-sibling-cest (IT GOT EXPLICIT - chapter 3).  </p><p>I'm writing Loki, Killerxxqueen is writing Thor, and inconsistencies will pop up because we don't exactly write for logic, we're writing for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki Is Dumb And Falls Off A Roof

Thor Odinson sat in the back of the Calculus class he was currently failing, glaring at the empty seat near the front row. How could his brother skip another class? That was three days in a row now that Loki had ended up playing hooky. He didn’t completely blame his brother, but school was one of Loki’s favorite places to be. It got him out of the house and away from their father. Well, the news they’d been given last week hadn’t changed anything for him, but he could see how it would be a world-shaker for his brother.

What a time to tell him. 

Right before homecoming, the big game. 

Loki had been adopted when Thor was a toddler. Even though they were in the same year at their school, Thor had never thought anything other than Loki was his brother. 

The teacher said something to him, snapping at him to pay attention before asking where his brother was. Thor knew where his brother was. “I don’t know. I need to be excused, please. I don’t feel well.” The football player quickly gathered his things and scooted to the door, not staying around for the professor to yell at him. 

It wasn’t worth staying in the class anyway. The professor thought he was lost cause. 

Thor stopped at his locker for a moment, grabbing out his coat before he went to the roof access door at the end of the hall. His brother had snatched a set of keys a long time ago, so he would have no problem getting back in. Thor opened the door and set about going up the stairs. There was a little overhang up here that Loki generally went to when he was feeling antisocial and sure enough, he was there. Thor let his backpack slide off of his shoulder when he rounded his brother. It didn’t matter that Loki was adopted. Why should it matter? He still loved him just the same. Their parents didn’t love him any less. 

“Mrs. Hinsch is going to fail you right along with me if you keep skipping class.” Thor slid down the wall to sit next to his brother, “You can’t fail. You’re the smart one.” 

"Maybe if I fail I can join the football team and then your father will come and watch me play instead of ignoring the calendar that says 'Loki's big concert'. Who wants to see their fake child play a difficult violin solo that took him weeks of practicing to manage when they can watch their real child throw a piece of dead pig at a real pig? Oh, did Adams get off of that sexual assault charge, or will he have to sit out a game?"

Loki was going straight for the throat on this one. He didn't want Thor to console him; he couldn't begin to understand. He was the beloved son. The real son. Not the guilt inspired second-hand cast-off.

Thor frowned, “Pop only missed the one concert because my game was the same day. Mom was still there for you. He hasn’t missed any others. I don’t understand why this is such a huge deal, Lo. Mom and Pop love you. They wouldn’t have adopted you if they didn’t. They’ve never treated you any differently than they’ve treated me.” Thor knew that wasn’t completely true. As they got older, he’d seen some differences, but Loki was two years younger than him.

“You’re still my brother, you know. Nothing’s going to change that.”

"No, I'm not," Loki snapped. "That's the whole fucking point. Shut up and go away. Of course you wouldn't notice differences, when you're so fucking wrapped up in your brotherhood of idiots you barely notice what's going on in the world around you. Just fucking leave me alone, okay?" He stood up, walking across the school roof, light footed enough surely no-one under him would know he was there. 

“Loki!” Thor stood up to follow, careful of where he stepped. The roof was thin in certain places and they didn’t need anyone to know that they were up here. “Just fucking explain it to me then!” The football player swallowed when his brother walked over to one of the corners. He didn’t like heights very much. “Tell me, Lo! Please, tell me how us growing up together and playing together and fighting each other and looking out for each other makes us not brothers.” 

“The difference is that you’re theirs,” Loki snarled, not moving further from the edge. He knew Thor didn’t like edges, didn’t like heights; he knew his brother found them dizzying, and so clung to the edge in this way to keep Thor at bay. “And I’m a cast-off they picked up for God knows what reason. How many screenings do you think they put me through, as an infant? How many tests for-- for learning disabilities, or sicknesses, do you think they put me through? To make sure I wasn’t wrong when they got me. Do you think there was a return policy?” 

He was surely in a dark place, to be so ableist as that; Loki had always tried to be aware, and to be at least politically correct, to not make those kinds of ugly connections that someone different was wrong. But he felt wrong, and so he let that rule him, and it was shameful, coming out of his mouth.

“What does it matter if we’re not blood?” Thor knew now his brother was being utterly ridiculous about this whole damn thing. Sure, maybe their parents shouldn’t have waited so long to tell them, or perhaps never told them at all. “I’m sure if Mom and Pop wanted another one that was theirs, they could have just had one! But they chose to go out and adopt you instead.” He paused, looking imploringly at his brother, silently pleading with him to come back from the edge of the roof and come talk to him. “Isn’t that real love? You weren’t the accident like me. You were the choice. You know that.” 

“They didn’t choose me,” he replied, irrational as it got. “They chose the concept of another son, and it’s fucking obvious I didn’t live up to that, or they wouldn’t have told me I’m not their son.” 

It happened slowly. He flung his arms out, opening his mouth to say something else, but managed to unbalance himself. He took a half-step, half-shuffle back to try to catch his balance, but caught the heel of his sneaker on a lip in the covering of the roof; and slowly, slowly, began to lean precariously over the edge, reaching forward still to try to steady himself. 

He was falling, and as slow as it seemed to be to the both of them, he was suddenly disappearing over the edge, and there was a scream from someone below them.

“LOKI!” 

Thor forgot that momentary fear and darted forward, leaning over the edge to catch at his brother. There was nothing in his mind and soul but rescuing his beloved brother. Sure, Loki could be a depressing and morose...and downright mean sometime, but Thor loved him all the same. Loki was his best friend. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him. Or pick on him. 

He caught him. Just barely in time, but Thor had a grip on his hand and his sleeve. 

“Loki...come on, grab hold of me!” 

Loki felt his body hit the side of the building, hard; a rough sound came from him as the air was forced from his lungs and he looked up at Thor with something wildly fearful in his eyes. He flailed for a moment with his other hand, fighting to draw breath, but twisted, his other hand coming up, and despite how much he just wanted to breathe he gripped Thor’s wrist with his other hand, clinging to him for dear life.

The football player pulled with all of his considerable strength, trying to heave his brother back up and over the edge of the roof. Pull him back to safety. It seemed to take forever, until he had Loki safely back in his arms and kept pulling him back to the safety of the little overhang. He was not going to let him go. “How can you be so stupid?” His heart was racing, his grip on the younger boy a little too tight but he was not going to let him go.

How close had he come to losing his little brother? 

“You are so stupid, Loki.” He felt some bit of wetness in his eyes as he hissed at him. “Why do you always have to make this shit into something bad? I almost lost you. You made me promise to protect you when we were little. I’m never gonna let you get hurt. Even by Mom and Pop. You’re so stupid...I’m the stupid one. You’re the brilliant one.” He was babbling, just happy to have his brother back. 

Loki couldn’t quite breathe enough to reply; not yet, anyway. He curled in Thor’s arms, feeling slightly crushed by them, but his heart was racing so hard, and after a moment he remembered someone saying something, once, about breathing out, to try to catch breath knocked out; it hurt, it hurt badly, but he tried, and with a rattling rasp, managed to get air into his lungs on the inhale. He tucked his face against Thor’s chest and made a sound at last, like a bare laugh, or choking.

“Promise me you’ll stop going near the edges. I don’t care if you hate Mom and Pop the rest of your life, just stop going near the fucking edges of the roof.” Thor’s tight embrace lessened a little, his hands still shaking. He tucked Loki under his chin, kissing the crown of his hair. “Promise me, damn it. I don’t wanna lose you.” 

“Shut up,” he wheezed, his fingers still tight in Thor’s shirt, gripping him as if he couldn’t think of letting go; and granted, right now, he still sort of felt like he was falling, so the only thing he could think of to do was cling to Thor, who was steady as a rock. He raised his head to look at him, and didn’t realize how close Thor’s face was to his; with all of the adrenaline rushing through his system, he didn’t recognize what that feeling was that reacted in his heart, and in the root of his body. He backed up a little and shook his head. “I promise. Just shut up.”

He stroked his brother’s dark hair, his eyes scanning their immediate surroundings before pressing his lips against Loki’s. His brother always had the softest of lips, the softest skin, but even Thor knew that under that soft skin was power. Perhaps he didn’t bulk as Thor did for practice, but their father had pushed both boys to be physically fit growing up. 

Thor was just so damn relieved his beloved brother was all right. He didn’t understand how being adopted by two loving parents made a difference in him still being Loki’s brother, perhaps he could understand it in time. 

“I love you.” Thor whispered against his lips. “You’re still my brother. No matter what. I’d do anything for you. You know that.” 

Loki didn't shy from that kiss. Coursing with adrenaline, it was centering, something to focus on, a certain thing while he still felt unsteady. He didn't pull away, but relaxed a little more, as Thor whispered against his mouth. He drew breath to reply, drawing it straight from Thor's mouth, but suddenly there was hammering on the door up to the roof. 

Oh yes. Someone below has screamed; someone knew they were up here.


	2. Loki Is Dumb And Has Authority Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to some more kissin'!

He untangled himself from Thor and moved away from the edge some more on his hands and feet before standing and looking back at Thor.

"Nothing happened," he said decisively. "She's crazy. Neither of us fell.We were arguing, but we've settled it, neither of us fell."

Thor nodded before getting up as well, pulling his bag back up onto his shoulder and grabbing his brother’s, handing it off to him. “Nothing happened.” He repeated, heading towards the door to the stairs and looking back for Loki to follow him. His brother would, eventually. “We should get back to class...or do you wanna go somewhere? I’ve got my truck today.” Loki didn’t have his own car yet, their father was waiting for his birthday to surprise him...or so Thor hoped. That had happened with him. “If you wanna skip the rest of class, I’ll go with you.” 

Loki opened the door to the stairs and glared at the principal, sweaty and red faced looking up at them. 

"What?" He snapped at the principal.

"You're not supposed to be up here," the principal replied.

"You're not supposed to be balls deep in Mrs. Holland," Loki growled back, naming the chemistry teacher; the principal paled considerably, and despite the fact it wasn't even a rumor, Thor could tell from the man's face Loki knew a truth. "But we all break rules."

"Sarah Grant said you fell, your brother grabbed you," the man said lamely.

"Sarah Grant's parents are getting divorced and she's gunning for an effective cry for help," Loki rolled his eyes. "My brother and I were having an argument. We'll be settling it off campus. You won't be calling our parents about our missed classes, will you?" Thor knew that smile. Loki had a devil of a smile.

"No. But don't let anyone see you up here again, Odinsons." The principal moved to the side, and Loki have a curt nod, moving past him down the stairs.

Thor schooled his expression to remain passive. An argument between the brothers had been seen in the school before, usually leaving them sitting in said principal’s office with bloodied noses. Well, Thor was usually the one with the bloody nose. He would push Loki, but outright refused to strike him. Loki gave his brother no such concession. He nodded to their principal and moved to follow Loki down the stairs, curious as to how he knew the principal and their chemistry teacher were fucking.

He grabbed a hold of his brother’s shoulder strap and led him straight down the stairs and out to the parking lot. Thor’s truck wasn’t brand new, but it was beautiful and shiny. It was his pride and joy. He threw his bag into the bed and unlocked the doors. “Get in, we’ll go up the mountain.” 

The football player climbed in, starting up the loud engine and waited for his brother to follow. “You’re such a shit, brother. How the hell did you know him and the chemistry teacher are fuckin’?”

Loki tossed his bag into the back as well, swinging up into the truck and making sure the door was shut properly (it was just old enough to have quirks) before buckling himself in. Loki insisted on seatbelts. He waited until Thor was pulling out of the parking lot before replying.

"I heard them both lie to their spouses on the phone about working late one day, when they both left in separate cars right before school let out. They took opposite turns out of the lot, but Mrs. Holland went up Fountain Ave, and Fountain is a cul de sac. A few days later, I noticed after her free period he came out of her classroom, the exhaust hood for fumes was running, and she changed her tights after. They must have turned it on to keep the smell of sex from lingering, and to mask the sound. It's been running more during her free period than it did earlier in the year. And then after our last fight, I found dirty women's panties in his locked desk drawer while he was talking to Coach Klein about you. I knew by then, but I wanted to be sure. That's why we didn't get in trouble. I have the panties still. He knows I do. That's why he didn't come with backup to find us on the roof." He looked at his brother, calm, and a little smug.

“You’re ridiculous.” Thor couldn’t believe the nerve of his brother, but it didn’t stop him from pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road near their school. So their parents wouldn’t find out about today, at least. That was good. One less thing for their father to beat his ass about, and one less thing for their mother to scold him for. 

They were quiet for a while before he pulled into the parking lot of their favorite diner. Thor had some money from his weekend job, and he usually always bought Loki lunch once a week. “What are you gonna do now? Keep skipping class or just...punch Dad in the face?” 

“I’d love to punch Dad in the face,” Loki admitted. “But if I keep skipping class I’m going to lose that MIT acceptance, so I guess it’s neither.” He glanced at the door of the diner and didn’t really want to go in, as much as he wanted his usual fries and fish-- ‘fish and chips’, like they’d had when they’d vacationed in England, except American. “Will you just get me the usual? I want to just go up the mountain. We can eat up there.” He pouted a little at Thor, knowing his brother would just do it.

“You’re a pain in my ass.” He sighed as he got out of the truck and headed into the diner. It would be fish and chips to go, along with Thor’s usually California burger with everything on it. It took only a few minutes before he was carrying the containers back out to his truck and setting it down on the space between them. “They didn’t have your usual dip, so I got you the buffalo sauce instead.” Loki had eaten it before, only to pick off of Thor’s plate as well. The football player could never finish all of his french fries. 

He started the truck back up and then headed for their little retreat up on the mountain. Their father had shown it to them years ago, Thor brought his girlfriend up here all the time. 

Except Loki wasn’t Thor’s girlfriend. He was his brother, and even as he snacked on the french fries as they drove, Loki was thinking of kisses. The one on the roof, and the innumerable ones they had shared as children, before that terrible day Odin found them kissing and beat Thor for it, and Frigga lectured them at length, over and over, why it wasn’t okay; that they were brothers, and men might love each other, but brothers could not.

He wondered what weight that had, if they were not that kind of brother. If Loki was adopted. Even if they had grown up together; if the truth of being Thor’s brother was still so much heavier than the weight of adoption, and Thor had only reinforced it, kissing him on the roof.

They could never speak it.

They rumbled up the narrow lane, and they had to pause while Loki-- who could open his door, because the mountain rose too sharp and too close to Thor’s-- climbed out, toed the edge, and pushed a fallen log out of their way, to tumble awkwardly down twenty feet before catching on another tree clinging perilously to the incline, before climbing back into to continue their ascent. Loki had been to this summit before; they’d come often as kids, hiking up from the bottom with Odin and Frigga, and then alone when they were allowed, to camp. 

They camped now in the bed of Thor’s truck, eating their diner food in the sun and the wind that was just cool enough for Loki to sit squarely beside his brother, rather than in the opposite corner. The better to eat his fries, of course. To steal one, with a smirk and a snap of his teeth, almost squarely out of Thor’s mouth.

Thor soon gave up on trying to finish even just a few of his french fries and instead just scarfed down his burger. He liked having his brother curled up right next to him, feeling the warm of Loki’s body radiate against his. It wasn’t cold up here at all, but he felt more like himself being the protector of his little brother. 

With the burger finished, he took a chance and pulled his brother’s slighter form into his lap, nuzzling into his neck. “What are we gonna do now?” 

“Now I’ve eaten all your fries?” Loki replied with a little smirk. It was slightly strange to be in Thor’s lap like this; it was comfortable, reassuring, to be settled there, in his arms, but there was a charge of something else that would get them more than a little trouble. He looped his arm over Thor’s shoulder, more comfortable that way, a shiver on his arms as Thor nuzzled his neck. This wasn’t the adrenaline rush of falling off the roof. They had both worked to get to this position, to this place. Loki had played a card he tried to avoid to play too often with the principal; he’d been no small amount of flirty, sitting close to Thor like that, when it really wasn’t that cold, and now Thor had pulled him onto his lap. 

They were both setting this up. One of them just had to give the other permission. Loki wasn’t sure it could be him, even as he tucked his head a little closer to Thor’s, almost an invitation. It wasn’t explicit. One of them maybe needed to be, and for all his bravado, Loki wasn’t sure it could be him.

“You’re a pain.” 

Thor chuckled, smiling when Loki curled in towards him. It was perfect, really. He’d looked after Loki from the time they were little, and Loki was forever making sure that Thor didn’t fail his classes. “You’ve always been a pain. Will you ever grow out of that?” The football player smiled, running his fingers through Loki’s black as night hair. He laughed again, kissing his brother’s temple. 

He couldn’t help but wonder where this would lead...and where it would end up when they got home. He remembered the beating he’d gotten as a child from their father when they first got caught, but they were older now. It would be easier to hide, certainly. 

“At this point, it’s a pretty well-established habit pattern,” Loki replied, that smirk becoming a grin as Thor pet his hair, kissed his temple. “I’m pretty comfortable being a pain, so I think I’ll just keep at it.” 

Loki knew exactly where it would end up when they got home; it wouldn’t be anything, when they got home. Not unless their parents were away, which happened sometimes, but for something like this-- they couldn’t risk it. Ever. He didn’t even want to think of what would happen when they graduated, at the end of this year, assuming that Thor didn’t fuck up too badly on his credits. He pushed the thought of separation from Thor away; maybe Odin didn’t think of Loki as his real son, but blood or not, Thor was his, brother or whatever else. 

“Are you going to kiss me again, or just keep telling me I’m a pain?”

“How about I tell you how much you’re a pain in between kisses?” 

He didn’t waste another moment before pressing his lips to his brother’s, savoring the taste of him. Thor’s girlfriend wouldn’t take kindly to this if she ever found out, but she wouldn’t. He knew Loki wouldn’t be overt about this...whatever it was between them in front of her and kill whatever chances they had at happiness. He knew appearances had to be maintained. Hence why he wouldn’t be breaking up with Sif. 

Appearances were everything now. 

His hands moved to Loki’s hips, thumbs daring to stroke the skin just inside of the waistband. Thor moaned softly against his brother’s lips. This was certainly perfect. 

Loki didn’t hesitate against this kiss. He pressed his mouth back against Thor’s and the arm behind Thor’s shoulder tightened, drawing himself closer as he did. It was wrong. It was everything it wasn’t supposed to be, everything they shouldn’t be doing, but he was alright with it; more than alright with it, happy with it, revelling in it even. He barely let Thor draw breath for a moment before kissing him again, his own lips slightly parted to suck on Thor’s lower lip, teasing, inviting. Loki knew how to kiss to tease. Thor might be the swaggering jock, fawned over by the right girls, but Loki had gotten plenty of practice with the wrong ones. 

And his brother certainly knew how to tease. 

They kissed and kissed while Loki ground his hips against Thor’s, enticing the football player to return the favor. He couldn’t help himself, but one quick glance to his watch caused him to press a lingering kiss to Loki before he pulled back. “We should head home, Lo. Mom will be home soon and she’ll be all over your ass if you miss violin practice again.” His fingers gently massaged the skin nearest Loki’s hips, “I don’t have practice tonight. I can come watch if you want? Not like I want to delve into the damn Calculus homework.”

Loki untangled himself only slightly from Thor, enough to glance at his own watch, something that matched but wasn’t as masculine and bulky as Thor’s he’d gotten that same Christmas. “Lessons, Thor, it’s called lessons. Practice is what you do when you don’t have lessons.” He pecked Thor’s lower lip with a genuine smile, and slid off his lap slightly, so he had space to stand and stretch. Practice is what Loki did on the electric violin at home, wearing headphones, so that if he worked the same stretch of notes over and over and over it didn’t drive the rest of the household mad; lessons was when his teacher, a sort of distractable fellow who had been quite a brilliant violinist himself before tendonitis rendered him unable to play, gave him odd but insightful instruction. 

“We’ll tell Mom you’re going to drive me,” he said. “To make sure I go.”

“Sorry, I don’t have football lessons. Just practice.” He stood up in the back of the truck, stretching out and absolutely dreading the fact that he was going to have a game on Friday. It was only through Loki’s dogged determination that Thor stay on top of his homework that he was even allowed to play. “Coach just smacks us around until we get a play right.” 

Thor jumped down and out of the back, helping Loki back into the cab before very carefully backing the truck down the mountain road until he had enough room to turn around. This road was a precarious one, not something they drove up in the rain. They had to stop at home to get Loki’s violin and that meant running into their mother. Thor only prayed that the principal hadn’t called their parents anyway.

“Come on, we’re gonna have to run into Mom again at some point anyway.” They grabbed their backpacks from the bed of the truck and headed inside. 

Frigga was already home, she was always the one that got home early. 

“Thor! Get in here right this minute!” She yelled as soon as the door opened and her son just grimaced. Oh shit. The principal had called.


	3. Thor Is Stupid And Doesn't Like To Get Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun begins! Beware of explicitness in this chapter!

There was no way the principal had called, in Loki’s opinion. He met Thor’s eyes with a moment of panic, and then Thor saw that mask slip into place-- the one of mild curiosity, that so many people mistook as his natural state. Even their mother thought that was just how Loki was; though she saw much more than most did. 

“What did you do this time?” Loki drawled, following Thor in and leaning against the archway into the living room, where their mother stood with her hands on her hips. 

“You had better get your head together yourself, Loki,” she snapped at her younger son. “Your English teacher said you’ve missed classes this week, and I will not have two sons failing English.”

Loki looked sheepish for only a moment before smirking at his brother.“You’re failing English? Isn’t that your first language?” 

“An F! On a quiz! On a book I know you read because we talked about it! Thor, what is the meaning of this? You know your coach won’t stand for it.” His mother came right up on him, though he was taller than her, she was the more intimidating one at the moment. When their mother was in a mood, even their father ran for the hills. She poked him in the chest with one finger again and again. 

“I’m sorry, Mom! I forgot to study for it and Mr. Ranier was--” He spat out, looking back to his brother for some support.

He got none as Frigga grabbed his shirt, scowling as she outright dragged him down the hall to the room that they shared and pushed him to sit down at the desk. “No excuses, young man! You are this close to getting kicked off of the team and failing your classes. You do not move from this seat until all of your homework is done, then tomorrow, you will ask your teacher to take the quiz over again and do any and all extra credit that is required to bring your grades up!” 

Thor didn’t struggle against his mother, it was best to just do as she said, though she did make it a point to grab Loki as well. She loved him too much to treat him any different than she treated her biological son. “Loki! You sit and study as well. You have days of missed classes to make up for.” 

“I have violin,” Loki protested as she collared him. “And I’m not behind--” 

“I will drive you myself when it’s time for you to go,” she snapped, and sat him down opposite his brother. He had the grace to look ashamed, and after glancing at Thor, reached into his bag and pulled out his calculus textbook. 

===============

Loki was not going to elegantly wake Thor. He’d already been awake for an hour, even though they had been out very, very late the night before, partying with their classmates. He opened Thor’s door, slipped silently in, closed it, and jumped on his brother’s bed just to the side of where he was sleeping, bouncing him on the mattress, so that Thor sputtered and pushed himself up from his sleeping position, starfished on his belly, looking disoriented until Loki leaned in and pressed a kiss to his brother’s mouth. 

They did not kiss much in the house. They tried to do very, very little in the house. 

But today they were graduating, and Thor had managed to keep his grades up enough that he was able to walk with the rest of his class. He could have a kiss to wake up.

There was a rather undignified noise from the football player, woken up from his deep, snoring slumber by his little brother, as he pushed himself up to that surprise kiss. Thor groaned, though he loved his brother’s kisses, he had been out late as hell and wanted only to sleep now. He pushed Loki back, grumbling at him before pulling the covers over his head. They had managed to sneak a few kisses at the party last night, but that was all they’d been able to do over the last five months. 

He knew graduation was today, but they didn’t have classes today and the ceremony wasn’t until tonight. 

Thor just wanted to sleep. “Stop it,” He grumbled from under the blankets, very clearly hungover. He had partied much harder than Loki and a lot of booze had been involved.

“No,” Loki said, pulling the blankets back so the sunlight would stab at his brother’s eyes. “What if I told you something wonderful?”

Thor pulled the blankets over his head again, and instead of pulling them back, Loki crept under the blankets to kiss him again. 

“What if I told you Mom and Dad are gone until tonight?” he purred, planting a light kiss on his nose. 

He still called them Mom and Dad. If he would choose Thor for his brother, he could choose them for his parents. Just as they chose him for their son. Thor gave another noise, before wrapping his massive arms around his skinny brother and bear-hugged him. “I’d say you’re full of shit. Why would they go out until tonight?” His voice was still rough and obviously full of sleep and tired. He kept his eyes closed because the sun was just too damn bright right now. “Mom would never just leave the house when something like graduation going on--” He tried to cover himself back up again after dumping his brother off the side of the bed. “Don’t you remember prom? She didn’t leave me and Sif alone for five goddamn minutes.” 

Loki hit the ground with an ‘oof’ and considered being a vindictive shit for a moment, but decided not to. He would much rather tempt his brother out of bed. So instead he crawled back under the blankets with him again, like an insistent cat that wanted breakfast, and tapped Thor’s nose lightly with the pad of his index finger, grinning. “They’re driving up to get Grandma and Grandpa,” he said. “They were going to drive down on their own but decided it was too far, so Grandma guilted Dad into driving up to get them. So they won’t be back until about four, so as long as you and I get the living room vacuumed and the dishes put away, we don’t have supervision until tonight.”

“Did you do already do the vacuuming and dishes?” There was some measure of snark in his voice, Loki had done that before. Then again, Loki was usually the one to get up early and do everything so they could have some more alone time. The morning after prom had been wonderful. Sif had gone home from the hotel room early, leaving Loki and his date alone with Thor as they slept off the booze. Their father had been very generous with that, though the hours leading up to prom were ruled by their mother. Loki’s date left when the sun rose. 

They had some fun then. 

“I was going to wait until you were trying to eat breakfast, so I could bang the pots and pans and aggravate your hangover as much as possible,” Loki replied. “But then I couldn’t sleep, and I was bored, so I tried to wake you up from banging pots and pans, but that didn’t work, so I’m sort of hoping this works better.” He kissed him again, heated, demanding, the way Loki always kissed Thor when he could, demanding all of Thor’s attention, and leaving absolutely no room for anything else. 

And then he swatted Thor lightly, and made a face. “Go brush your damn teeth.”

There was one more annoyed groan before Thor pushed his little brother out of the way and literally fell to the floor trying to get out of bed and disentangle himself from the blankets. “You’re such a shit,” He mumbled to his dark-haired brother, finally kicking all the blankets off and pushing himself to his feet. Thor stumbled to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as he relieved himself first. 

A happy sigh before stumbling to the sink to brush his teeth, one glance to the mirror told him that their mother would undoubtedly insist on him shaving. But that could come later. He finished cleaning his mouth and spat out the disgusting toothpaste their mother liked to buy before going back into his room. “I can’t believe I’m graduating.” 

“I can, I worked hard on making sure you could graduate,” Loki replied with a smirk. He was sitting on Thor’s bed still, and admitted he was glad Thor hadn’t washed his sheets recently; he could smell Thor on it, and the fact they would be alone for the next six hours made everything... tempting. He was not hiding his partial arousal well in his boxers, either. He looked up at his brother and that smirk melted away a little, in favor of an actual smile. “I’m proud of you. Even I couldn’t fake the fact that you got decent finals grades. Now come back here and kiss me.”

His brows furrowed for a moment and he nodded, pushing his little brother back onto the bed and sitting between his toned thighs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before pulling his younger brother up into his lap, and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Thor couldn’t hide his own arousal, still the morning wood even after he’d relieved himself. When they came up for air, he smirked at Loki, “You’re not the only one who worked hard, then again...these kisses are great incentive to remember when the fucking Saxons invaded England and what the goddamn Pythagorean theorem is.” 

Loki slid up onto Thor’s thighs happily; they often nested exactly like this, kissing, and often simply rubbing together until one of them had to call it off to go take a shower so the other one could do what he needed alone. He returned that kiss, his arms circling around Thor’s back to hold himself in place with a smirk. 

“I like to think I know how to motivate people,” Loki replied, kissing Thor’s lower lip briefly again. “After all, being able to get Kara off in under two minutes was the only way I talked her out of that terrible dress she’d bought for prom.” He took a deep breath, smelling Thor, sweaty from sleep and still smelling a little of that craft beer he’d been drinking all night, and moved one of his hands between them, running his fingers over his own erection through his boxers, hand brushing Thor’s as well. 

“Those tricks you taught me worked great on Sif too.” He grinned lewdly at his little brother, still trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. His hands ran down Loki’s back and sides, letting them rest on his pert little ass. Thor thought his brother was beautiful and feeling so much skin against his own was damn perfect. Especially considering their parents would be gone so long, it was out of character for them, really. 

They hadn’t simply left before, but perhaps it was simply fortune smiling down on the pair.

He squeezed Loki’s ass lightly, pulling him forward to grind against him. Thor’s skin felt like it was on fire and the only way to put out the heat was by touching the beautiful creature in his lap. One hand moved from Loki’s ass to cover his hand, guiding him to touch his swollen length just how Thor preferred. “Wanna go slow? Or do you want me to push you into my mattress and rub against you until you go crazy?” He grinned against Loki’s cheek as he kissed him. 

He’d done that before at school, pinning the younger teenager against the lockers behind the gym and rubbed against him as Loki swore and snarled at him. He had to do something to relieve the tension that had been steadily mounting the week before their calculus final. 

What Loki wanted was Thor’s hand on him, and his hand on Thor, but that felt... even for what they had done, grinding and kissing and driving each other crazy, too much. There were enough things in his brain that insisted that what they were doing, whether he was adopted or not, were forbidden, and that he was a terrible creature for wanting them, and asking Thor for them just made him a worse creature, because Thor said yes. 

He knew if he asked for that, Thor would say yes. 

He kissed Thor again, harshly, as if it could dissuade him for asking for anything so extreme, and with their hips pressed together his hand moved between both of their cocks, through the fabric of their boxers, and he wanted to touch Thor so badly. 

“I want to watch you make yourself come,” he blurted against Thor’s mouth. 

There. That wasn’t so bad as jerking him off himself, was it? 

Thor felt some measure of disappointment that his little brother hadn’t asked for more on today of all days, but those words from Loki’s mouth and the hand that moved between them-- He leaned back, apt to give the other teenager what he asked for. They would be graduating tonight and it would mean they could leave. Go to a different city, Loki had been accepted to college along with Thor. Granted, Thor got to go to the State school on a partial football scholarship, but it was better than nothing. He set Loki down gently on the sheets, pecking his cheek before moving to slide his boxers off.

His cock stood thick and heavy between his legs as Thor slid back onto the bed, his muscled legs spread out. “Come here and do this with me. I wanna watch you too.” There was that inviting smile, the one that could get Loki to do almost anything. He wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking gently before gasping. 

“Come on, Lo’, it ain’t fair if you make me do it all alone.” 

The single thing Loki wanted to do in that moment was to crawl onto Thor’s lap and take every possible inch of that cock into his mouth, and the impulse was so strong, and the responding shame so profound that Loki blushed very deeply, forgetting for a moment to breathe. He looked from Thor’s cock to his face and had to remind himself to take another breath, and was able to keep himself from doing what he wanted by pressing another of those punishing kisses to his brother’s mouth, sliding out of his own boxers and kneeling on the bed between Thor’s knees. 

Close enough to feel the heat of Thor’s body, like this, and to smell that sweat. His hand closed around his own cock, tugging slightly. He broke the kiss and pawed around for the cheap, unscented hand cream he knew Thor had somewhere in the sheets, squirting some onto his hand. Touching that to his cock made him gasp a little; it was cold. It didn’t really matter. Thor’s heat was more than enough to make him forget.

He watched Loki with a toothy grin after those kisses, his brother wanted more but wouldn’t let himself have it. He chuckled, keeping his strokes slow and light. Just enough to keep himself aroused and ready. It was perfection, seeing his normally reserved brother trying to hold himself back from simply jumping on Thor and taking what he wanted. Thor wanted the same, but he wouldn’t let himself do it. Not until Loki was ready. 

The football player made that promise a long time ago. 

A quiet moan escaped his mouth as he squeezed his cock a little harder on the upstroke and reached for the handcream. He squirted a bit onto his palm and resumed stroking himself, watching his little brother’s face intently. This was wrong, but Thor didn’t want it any other way. It would destroy their parents and their lives if they were ever found out around here. 

That’s why going away to different colleges was such a good thing. They didn’t have to pretend not to be who they weren’t when they were finally out of here. Another moan before he reached over, pulling Loki’s wrist towards his cock. “Help me?” 

Loki’s brain screamed at him that he should say no, that this was not okay, that he was crossing a line. This only proved what he had agonized over earlier in the year; that he was lesser, wrong, bad, that his abandonment as an infant had been correct and he had been inflicted on this family only to be a disappointment and a blight. Doing this with Thor was his wrongness infecting the golden child. 

He didn’t say no. 

Loki gave the smallest of whimpers, and wrapped his hand around Thor’s cock, leaning into him as if Thor could bear the weight of his shame this way, and began to move his hand slowly over Thor’s cock. A staggered gasp was ripped from the blonde’s mouth when his little brother’s hand joined his own. He knew of Loki’s reluctance to do more than kiss, or watch Thor. This was a leap of faith and Thor was not going to let him regret it. He brought his free hand up to rest on the back of his brother’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss as he guided Loki’s hand on his cock. 

He could not help himself, if they had until tonight, Thor wanted this a few times over the next few hours. He could manage it. Maybe they could even go a little further than this when he got Loki nice and relaxed. 

“Oh god, Lo’...That feels amazing.” He whispered after breaking the kiss, moving to bring his brother’s hips closer to his own. So he could wrap their hands around both of their lengths. Loki would get his wish, and Thor would get his. 

There was nothing Loki could or would do to stop this. All of his guilt be damned, he would let Thor talk him into anything at this point, let those rough whispers entice him into Hell as long as this just didn’t stop. He wasn’t thinking about an hour or two from now; he was thinking only about being closer and closer to Thor, his whole body aching just to be pressed as close to him as he could. And he wasn’t there yet, and he had to be okay with that, as much as he wanted so melt into him. 

He adjusted himself, off of his knees, because that was too high and too far away for their bodies to line up. He pressed his mouth in short kisses over Thor’s scruffy face, as if asking him for forgiveness for something they both wanted, and adjusted himself so his legs wrapped around Thor’s hips. 

“Lo--” He held their lengths together, stroking quickly as a heat pooled deep in his belly. Every pass of their hands had him closer than before. It was maddening to finally feel this, finally feel Loki’s skin against his own, feel his brother as the cause of this maddening pleasure. “I love you, little brother.” Thor couldn’t help himself. He spat into his hand, renewing the bit of lubrication that they had. “Lo-, I’m not far off.” He could feel it coiling in his stomach, he’d rarely been more aroused than this. 

Ready to burst, and all Loki had to do was say the word. 

It took Loki a moment, a breathless, exultantly painful moment, for him to realize that Thor was asking him for permission to orgasm. 

Loki had been lost to the feeling of their hands, lost to the feeling of just being so close to Thor, lost in the feeling of their cocks pressed together, his thighs and calves straining to keep his hips as close to Thor’s as possible, and the realization hit him with a shock that was erotic. There was a growl against Thor’s jaw as Loki’s hand squeezed, just enough for it to hurt them both just a little. Somewhere in that growl was a command, for Thor to orgasm. It wasn’t a word, or a question. It was him declaring what Thor was to do. So he could feel it, and let himself go as well.

The older brother groaned against Loki’s cheek, the little squeeze just toeing the edge of pain and pleasure. It was enough to tip him over, for him to cry out as an orgasm hit him hard. The rope of tension in his stomach snapped and he held their cocks together, bucking his hips up erratically with each pulse. He came all over their hands, gasping for breath before capturing Loki’s lips for a ravenous kiss.

This would not be the first time this happened today. He wanted to see his little brother come again and again, but first...he had to finish now. “Lo,” He moaned when they broke apart for air. “Come on, Lo’, come for me.” 

It was overwhelming for Loki. Thor’s spunk was so hot, and cooling rapidly already on his skin, and Thor was begging him to come, and his hand was still moving over him, moving his own hand over himself with Thor’s fingers and Loki felt disoriented and dirty and like he didn’t really know what way was up and when he did come, spilling himself into his brother’s fingers, the sound he made was one of confusion, his breath panting against Thor’s jaw, and he might have been seeing spots. His other hand had, somewhere in this, bunched itself in Thor’s hair, and suddenly boneless with orgasm, those bright green eyes searched for some kind of answer, some kind of steadiness in Thor’s face. The momentary power trip was completely gone. It was just Loki, searching for some sign that what he had just done was okay, was alright, that he had not just done a Terrible Thing.

He chuckled, panting for breath as he pressed his lips to Loki’s one more time. Reassuring little kisses, each followed by a smile. “I wanna see how many times we can get off before mom and pop come home,” Thor’s grin and joviality in his tone was infectious. “We should go shower and do this again in nice soapy hot water. You always look good with wet hair.” 

Loki gave a short, breathy ‘ha’ of a laugh, and buried his face against Thor’s neck for a moment, catching his breath and his sense of reality. “We’re going to need to run the air conditioning and bake things at the same time, or the whole house is going to smell like your sex sweat. Otherwise it sounds like a perfectly amenable plan to me.” He lifted his head with a grin, and planted a kiss to Thor’s cheek, then wrapped his arms around his neck. “But you’re carrying me to the bathroom.”


End file.
